mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Mero Mero Heart
Star Mero Mero Heart (スターメロメロハート) is Alala's image song. When sung with the other evil songs, it can cause the Mermaid Princesses a great headache. Romaji Lyrics HA-TO ga dokki dokki suruyo na shisen Arara...yabbari watashi ni kugidzuke Kuchizu sanda MERODI Kimi wo mero mero nishitai Taiyou no hikari ni mezameta asa Kinou kawashita yakusoku ha Mou wasourete shimatta kedo Kaze ga uta urizumu kikitai deshou? chikyuu ha watashi wo chuushin ni mawatteru Mahou no tobira akete Kiseki no hakohira ite Kenjitsu wo mikae sou HA-TO ga dokki dokki suruyo na KISS Arara...yabbari watashi ga daisuki Hoshino BATON huttara Kimi wo muchuu ni sasetai Hano kage ni kakushi taso no sugatade Ironna watashi enjiteru Karen ni misetsukema shou Momoiro no hitomi ga yureteru deshou Mitsume kaeshite kimi dakeni hohoe mukara Watashi no kotoga keshitte Donna hanashimo kiite Muchya kuchya na koto made HA-TO ga dokki dokki suruyo na koe Arara...yabbari watashi ni hikareru Wagamama bakari kiite Kimi ha ureshii ha zuyo HA-TO ga dokki dokki suruyo na shisen Arara...yabbari watashi ni kugidzuke Kuchizu sanda MERODI Kimi wo mero mero nishitai HA-TO ga dokki dokki suruyo na KISS Arara...yabbari watashi ga daisuki Hoshino BATON huttara Kimi wo muchuu ni sasetai Kimi wo toriko ni surukara Taiwanese Mandarin Lyrics 讓我的心撲通撲通 心動的視線 哎呀呀把我的心 全部好好牢牢綁住 哼出一首美妙動人旋律 我用熱情融化你的那顆心 太陽的光芒照醒我 美妙的早晨 別忘了我們那 昨天的約定 雖然已經 全部都 要忘記了 聽聽風唱的那個旋律 是否牢記在心 地球不停的轉呀 圍繞我身邊 旋轉著不停息 打開那 魔法的門 看一看 開啟那 奇蹟寶箱 有夢想 回頭看見美麗的回憶 讓我的心撲通撲通 心動的Kiss 哎呀呀最愛的你 心中還是最喜歡我 揮舞著星星般的魔法棒 我用熱情融化你在那夢裡 藏在葉子裡影子搖曳 佔據我的心 千變萬化扮演著 不同的角色 我要你看 我那可 愛的表情 桃紅色的眼睛搖曳著 迷人的美麗 回頭看著我吧 我的微笑是 屬於你的唯一 只要專 注的看著 我的眼 細細傾 聽我的全 部秘密 不管是多荒謬的事情 讓我的心撲通撲通 心動的聲音 哎呀呀就把你心 全部吸引為我著迷 我的任性變成你的全部 我的熱情融化你歡心不已 讓我的心撲通撲通 心動的視線 哎呀呀把我的心 全部好好牢牢綁住 哼出一首美妙動人旋律 我用熱情融化你的那顆心 讓我的心撲通撲通 心動的Kiss 哎呀呀最愛的你 心中還是最喜歡我 揮舞著星星般的魔法棒 我用熱情融化你在那夢裡 我用熱情吸引你不會忘記 Greek Lyrics Τρέχω τώρα για να σε βρω, στα πόδια βάζω φτερά, γιατί η καρδιά μου πονά και για σένα χτυπά ! Βάφτηκα και έχω ήδη ντυθεί τρέχω, πέφτω στη δικιά σου αγκαλιά !!! Ένα βλέμμα μου αρκεί κι καρδιά για μένα θα χτυπά ! Ένα άγγιγμα αρκεί, το μαγικό ραβδί, για μια ζωή να σε αιχμαλωτίσει ! Ένα μόνο τραγούδι αρκεί... γλυκιά φωνή ! Θα μ' ερωτευτείς και στην αγκαλιά μου θα φυλακιστείς ! Κάθε υπόσχεση που η νύχτα κρύβει, κάθε επικίνδυνο παιχνίδι, μέχρι το πρωί θα ξεχαστεί !!! Μόνο εμένα θ’αγαπάς, για μένα πια θα ξυπνάς, τρεμοπαίζει η καρδιά σου, όταν θα με κοιτάς ! Μόνο εγώ θα σε γεμίζω χαρά, σε μένα έχεις βρει αυτό που ζητάς !!! Με βλέπεις σαν παιδί διαρκώς και με περιφρονείς ! Για παιχνίδι με περνάς και με ξεπερνάς, μα ως εδώ, δεν είσαι ανώτερός μου ! Έχω κάτι κι εγώ, ευτυχώς, και ίσως διορθωθείς ! Άλλο δεν θα με ξεχνάς και θα μάθεις πλέον να με αγαπάς ! Τις αμφιβολίες θα διαλύσω, την καρδιά σου εγώ θα κατακτήσω, μόνο εμένα τώρα θα κοιτάς !!! Τρέχω τώρα για να σε βρω, στα πόδια βάζω φτερά γιατί η καρδιά μου πονά και για σένα χτυπά ! Είμαι εδώ και ξέρω πως τελικά, θα σε κερδίσουν τα δικά μου φιλιά !!! Τρέχω τώρα για να σε βρω, στα πόδια βάζω φτερά γιατί η καρδιά μου πονά και για σένα χτυπά ! Βάφτηκα και έχω ήδη ντυθεί τρέχω, πέφτω στη δικιά σου αγκαλιά !!! Τρέχω τώρα για να σε βρω, στα πόδια βάζω φτερά γιατί η καρδιά μου πονά και για σένα χτυπά ! Είμαι εδώ και ξέρω πως τελικά, θα σε κερδίσουν τα δικά μου φιλιά !!! French Lyrics Si je te prend par la main, Suis-moi, tu verra bien, Qu'un monde merveilleux reste encore a découvrir, Danse, danse et puis tourne autour de moi , Ensemble c'est sur on y arrivera! Bien plus maligne que ce que tu crois, Je fais ce que je veut, Mes astuces et mes sourires, Te poussent a m'obéire, C'est si facile quand la vie n'est qu'un jeu, Tout ce qui me passionne dans la vie, C'est rire, et m'amuser, Retrouver tout mes amis pour raconter nos vies. Et puis s'émerveiller, Surtout, surtout garde bien mon secret, Sinon j'aurais le coeur triste et sérré, C'est si bon d'être heureux en amitié. Si je te prend par la main, Suis-moi, tu verra bien, Qu'un monde merveilleux reste encore a découvrir, Danse, danse et puis tourne autour de moi, Ensemble c'est sur on y arrivera! Bien plus maligne que ce que tu crois, Je fais ce que je veut, Mes astuces et mes sourires, Te poussent a m'obéire, C'est si facile quand la vie n'est qu'un jeu, Tout ce qui me passionne dans la vie, C'est rire, et m'amuser, Retrouver tout mes amis pour raconter nos vies. Et puis s'émerveiller, Surtout, surtout garde bien mon secret, Sinon j'aurais le coeur triste et sérré, C'est si bon d'être heureux en amitié. Si je te prend par la main, Suis-moi, tu verra bien, Qu'un monde merveilleux reste encore a découvrir, Danse, danse et puis tourne autour de moi, Ensemble c'est sur on y arrivera! Si je te prend par la main, Suis-moi, tu verra bien, Qu'un monde merveilleux reste encore a découvrir, Danse, danse et puis tourne autour de moi, Ensemble c'est sur on y arrivera! Si je te prend par la main, Suis-moi, tu verra bien, Qu'un monde merveilleux reste encore a découvrir, Danse, danse et puis tourne autour de moi, Ensemble c'est sur on y arrivera! Ensemble c'est sur on y arrivera! Portuguese Lyrics Fica aqui perto de mim Repara no meu olhar Diz-me que vês um coração que não sabe amar Sem saber o que deves fazer Irás, por fim, ficar junto a mim Penso na cor do céu e amor que não vais encontrar E com a magia tudo ficará mais negra e sem a luz da lua tu irás ficar Não paras de dançar a ouvir esta doce canção Não vais poder resistir, deixa-te levar e dá-me a tua mão Faz do mundo hoje fantasia Eu ajudo com muita alegria Nós iremos juntas dominar Fica aqui perto de mim Repara no meu olhar Diz-me que vês um coração que não sabe amar Sem saber o que deves fazer Irás, por fim, ficar junto a mim Irás, por fim, ficar junto a mim Portuguese Lyrics Translation Stay here close to me Notice my eyes Tell me you see a heart that doesn't know how to love Not knowing what to do You'll finally be with me I think of the color of the sky and the love you will not find And with magic, everything will be darker and without moonlight you will be You can't stop dancing while listening to this sweet song You will not be able to resist, let yourself go and take my hand Make the world today, fantasy I will help with great joy We will together dominate Stay here close to me Notice my eyes Tell me you see a heart that doesn't know how to love Not knowing what to do You'll finally be with me You'll finally be with me Castilian Spanish Lyrics Piensa Solamente en mi y yo te haré muy feliz Mis ojos vez, rosa pálido a mi antojo se harán abre ya la puerta mágica Una toma falsa es de la realidad Te miro y vuelco tu corazón si vaya va allá con un giro de bastón te vuelvo del revés y a la de tres Te tengo atrapado te canto y vuelco tu corazón si vaya va allá con mi singular canción te meto en mi prisión y loco estas de amor las promesas que de noche eh dado con el nuevo día eh olvidado todo gira a mi alrededor Piensa Solamente en mi y yo te haré muy feliz Mis ojos vez, rosa pálido a mi antojo se harán abre ya la puerta mágica Una toma falsa es de la realidad Hebrew Lyrics (English Writting) Rack im neashicka ktanna sheteragesh at libhha afshar lirote sh'e Arara ckvar loheadet otha! Im shiri smitnagen berosha ain sicoy sh'e timalet miyadai! Mabati mehapnet vahshav ata naol alai, im shiri hamedabck ani rack rotza ligrome leha lithapeh legamrei! havtahot ckvar lo shavot harbea hen ckvar niscehoe mizman, haolam haze kayam rack bishvili Dealeat hackshamim ahshav nifhtahat, hanisim yotzhim leor hashemesh Rack im neashicka ktanna sheteragesh at libhha afshar lirote sh'e Arara ckvar loheadet otha! Im shiri smitnagen berosha ain sicoy sh'e timalet miyadai! Serian Lyrics (English Writting) Svidja mi se to sto samo zamisljam ja. nestaje tlo pod nogama al' tako je to. Na sve spremna sam i ubedicu vas da prosto najbolji je moj divni glas. Davno sebi sam obecala da bicu najbolja, slavi sam se nadala, uvek tezila da ja od svega dobrog budem bolja. sada spremana da osvajam ja, nisam odustala, jos sam i odlucnija mnogo postala ne nisam klonula. kada uspeh vidim da se smeje, sanjam kako slava mene greje suvo zlato sjajem topi me. Svidja mi se to sto samo zamisljam ja. nestaje tlo pod nogama al' tako je to. Na sve spremna sam i ubedicu vas da prosto najbolji je moj divni glas. Videos Category:Songs Category:Female Songs Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Season 2 Category:Female Singer Category:Female Singing Category:Alala Category:Alala's Songs